1. Field
The present invention relates to disk drives for computer systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a disk drive refreshing zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art disk drives employ one or more disks with heads actuated over the respective disk surfaces (e.g., top and bottom surfaces). Each disk surface comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric data tracks, wherein each data track comprises a number of data sectors for storing user data. During write operations, the disk drive receives user data and a logical block address (LBA) which is mapped to an absolute block address (ABA) identifying one of the data sectors for storing the user data. The LBA to ABA mapping enables defective data sectors to be mapped to spare data sectors.
Because the disk is rotated at a constant angular velocity, the data rate is typically increased toward the outer diameter tracks (where the surface of the disk is spinning faster) in order to achieve a more constant linear bit density across the radius of the disk. To simplify design considerations, the data tracks are typically banded together into a number of physical zones, wherein the data rate is constant across a zone, and increased from the inner diameter zones to the outer diameter zones. This is illustrated in FIG. 1, which shows a prior art disk format 2 comprising a number of data tracks 4, wherein the data tracks are banded together in this example to form three physical zones from the inner diameter of the disk (ZONE 1) to the outer diameter of the disk (ZONE 3). The prior art disk format of FIG. 1 also comprises a number of embedded servo sectors 60-6N recorded around the circumference of each data track. Each servo sector 6i may comprise a preamble 8 for storing a periodic pattern, which allows proper gain adjustment and timing synchronization of the read signal, and a sync mark 10 for storing a special pattern used to symbol synchronize to a servo data field 12. The servo data field 12 may store coarse head positioning information, such as a track address, used to position the head over a target data track during a seek operation. Each servo sector 6i may further comprise groups of servo bursts 14 (e.g., A, B, C and D bursts), which comprise a number of consecutive transitions recorded at precise intervals and offsets with respect to a data track centerline. The groups of servo bursts 14 provide fine head position information used for centerline tracking while accessing a data track during write/read operations.
During a write operation, a current is applied to a write element of the head (e.g., a write coil) to create a magnetic field which magnetizes the surface of the disk by orienting the direction of magnetic grains (e.g., horizontally in longitudinal magnetic recording, or vertically in perpendicular magnetic recording). The orientation of the grains exhibits hysteresis thereby generating their own magnetic field when the write magnetic field is removed. During a read operation, a read element of the head (e.g., a magnetoresistive element) transduces the magnetic field emanating from the disk surface into a read signal that is demodulated into an estimated data sequence.
The hysteresis of the magnetic grains is not permanent meaning that over time the grains will orientate into random directions (magnetic entropy) until the magnetic field is no longer sensed reliably (leading to data errors during reproduction). Magnetic entropy may also be precipitated by various factors, such as increasing ambient temperature. That is, at higher temperatures the uniform alignment of the grains will degrade faster. Another factor that precipitates magnetic entropy is a phenomenon referred to as adjacent track interference (ATI) wherein when writing data to a target track, the fringe field from the write element degrades the uniform alignment of the grains recorded in an adjacent track. The degrading effect of ATI on the adjacent tracks compounds over time with each write operation to the target track. Eventually, the magnetic field emanating from the disk surface will deteriorate to the point that the data is no longer recoverable.
To protect against catastrophic data loss due to magnetic entropy, the prior art has suggested to maintain refresh monitors for periodically refreshing data within refresh zones (reading and rewriting data) so as to periodically realign the magnetic orientation of the grains. The prior art has also suggested to bias the refresh monitors based on operating parameters. For example, as the number of write operations within a refresh zone increases, the refresh monitor is biased to trigger sooner so that the data is refreshed sooner. However, the prior art suggests to define the refresh zones in general terms, such as concentric regions on the disk.
There is, therefore, a need to improve the refresh monitor in a disk drive, and in particular, to define refresh zones in a manner that better accounts for ATI.